Dr. You-xun Zhang, will direct the Laboratory Core that will perform laboratory testing in support. The core will perform LCR testing for Chlamydia and will also culture for Chlamydia and perform mRNA analysis. In addition the Core will prepare Chlamydia EBs and will identify local subjects infected with N. gonorrhoeae.